An Umbrella Made of Ice
by xoxoKana-himExoxo
Summary: "If he doesn't want to start the fight, then Juvia will gladly do it for Gray-sama. After all, Juvia does everything for him." This is when she decided to clear things out, because she knows Gray can't do it. GRUVIA
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I'm back. lol. This is my first gruvia fanfic! so be good to me. haha. :)))

Enjoy! :3

* * *

**_An Umbrella Made of Ice_**

* * *

Once upon a time-no. Scratch that. This is not the right time for fairy tales.

As the moon shone dimly because of the soft, unnoticeable showers of rain outside fairy hills, a woman named Juvia Lockser tried to control her feelings, or else a rainstorm is going to devastate the whole land of magnolia. That would be an issue, and the whole guild called fairy tail will interview her with lots of questions about the heavy rains and everything. She knew the answer so well. Even if they'll ask a million, there'll be a single answer.

_August 9, X791_

_Gomenasai, but juvia's here. Writing the same problem over and over again. As if this is a new issue. It's gray-sama. Juvia doesn't know what to do with gray-sama anymore! Juvia tried to ask him, but he always tries to get away with the topic. She tried to talk to him for like a million times! She's not shy anymore! She's glad to tell everyone that she's in love with gray-sama! But still, he doesn't care. It makes her feel neglected! The reason why Juvia forgot all the bad things and memories, all the bitterness the rain caused her, is also the reason why it's all coming back to her. Gray fullbuster. Juvia's gray-sama. If only Juvia fell for Lyon-san, so she's not having serious love problems here. But then lyon-san already gave up. It makes Juvia happy, but at the same time, confused. That's better though. At least she will only focus in her problem with Gray-sama. She can't handle more issues anymore. _

"_Juvia!_" His voice echoed inside her head, his voice when he shoved her and took the pain she should have felt; his voice when he saved her from the hands of death; his voice when he offered his life for hers in exchange. But she tried to forget him for once. She sighed heavily, trying to remove some of the worries, hoping it would somehow make her feel better.

"If Gray-sama wants Juvia, then he should have just cleared things out." _Clear things out, clear things out. _Clear things out! She gasped, as if to recall something, or better yet, she thought of a better idea. She started to write again to her diary full of her memories of Gray. This time, she was more eager.

_If Gray-sama doesn't want to make things clear to juvia, then, she will do it for gray-sama. It's just that Erza-san always asks her if he already said something to her. Tss. Juvia has been waiting for a month now for the 'clearing' of things. Juvia cannot wait any longer. Juvia is already tired. She's patient, but she can't wait forever. _

She sighed as she closed the blue notebook and kept it inside her drawer beside the bed. She's desperate to do this, to tell him what she feels for him, again, and hoped for a better answer. _Damn_. She didn't want his answer; she needed his answer.

She removed all the thoughts of him, all those fantasizing, all the possibilities of tomorrow's event. She needed the real thing now. Not those fantasies of the princess and her knight-in-shining-armor. Not those fantasies of Gray and her together. She wiped the crystalline droplet with the back of her hand as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

This is the day she'd been waiting to come. And it took her a long, whole day to get her confidence to go to him.

_She hopes everything will turn out fine. She just has to accept it no matter what it is. _She thought to herself.

She stepped in front of Gray's apartment; hesitating to knock at his door; her heart beating in an irregular pattern as nervousness stroke her. But then she had to do this, she wanted this so badly. This is the day she had been waiting for ever since she met him. This is the moment where she will know the truth about his feelings for her, if he had any in the first place.

She gulped dryly before positioning her hand to knock at the door, when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She knew who it was; she knew him so well-his hands, his scent, even his shadow.

"Juvia, what are you doing here?" Gray stood behind her, his eyebrows met in confusion.

She turned to him. "Ano... Juvia just..." She gulped again and tried to find her strength, she didn't want to collapse when he's there, did she? "Ano..."

"Come on, tell me. We're nakama, right?"

She played with her fingers, her face was as red as tomatoes. She's really nervous now.

Gray looked at her, he's more confused this time. He's waiting for her answer.

"Ano... Juvia wants to talk with you."

"Then why didn't you come in the guild? I was there the whole day. And the girls were looking for you. They're worried."

"Don't worry. Juvia's fine." She smiled.

"Are you sure?" He asked full of concern.

She nodded.

"Then why didn't you come in the guild?"

"She's just thinking about something. She wants to talk to you."

"Oh sure. What is it? Come on let's go to a restaurant."

Her eyes widdened in disbelief. Gray was asking her to go to the restaurant with him! No, Juvia. Juvia and Gray-sama can't go to a public place.

"Let's go somewhere else. Maybe near the sea if it's fine with Gray-sama."

Gray nodded, and they walked towards Juvia's preffered place.

_What's the matter with her?_

* * *

"What is it, Juvia?"

Now, he didn't know what was up to her. She was beside him, but she's not even facing his direction. She's just looking at the sea, as the waves meet the shore.

"Hey, Juvia."

"Do you have feelings for Juvia?"

Now he's surprised. Out of nowhere she's asking him?

"Yup."

She looked at him. Her mouth fell open. She can't believe it! Gray-sama has feelings for Juvia! Gray-sama has-

"But only as a friend." He smiled at her.

"So you don't have feelings for me." Her heart was just celebrating a while ago, but now, it felt like it was shattering into pieces. She knew it. She shouldn't have expected that he would look at her not only as a friend. She hid the pain with a stoic expression, hoping it would cover up for her weakened state. She wanted to cry right at that moment, but she knew she can't. She had no right to feel the pain, because in the first place, he wasn't hers.

"You shouldn't have shown those actions to Juvia, Gray-sama." She said seriously.

His eyebrows met, he looked confusely at her. He can't _understand _what she was saying.

She continued. "You should just tell her that she had no chance to win your heart!" Now she was angry at him, and she was shouting.

She breathed deeply to catch her breath, controlling her tears, and also her temper. She didn't want to ruin the beautiful starry skies of Magnolia.

Gray just stood there, watching as she was being histerical in front of him. "I'm not doing anything. I didn't tell you to expect something from me." Instead of answering her and level with her anger, he said those words calmly.

"Then why did you have to do those things for Juvia?! Why did you tell those words to her?! Why are you always looking for her?! You are toying Juvia's emotions!"

"Nobody told you to expect. And you are my friend so it's normal that I'll be worried to you. Still I'm sorry."

"I really hope that sorry can fix Juvia's broken heart." She wasn't crying. In fact, she wore an expressionless face.

And then it started raining.

"Juvia..." He tried to reach her out, but she refused to let him touch her.

"This is what I want to tell you, Gray-sama. Because Erza-san told her that you talked about making things clear. She expected that you have feelings for her. But she was wrong. So she decided to start this so she may know if you have feelings for her. She was the one who cleared things out. Sorry if she was being nonsense."

She walked away, while he was left there under the rain. He didn't even follow her.

She knew it. He will not follow her, of course. After what she did? What will she expect? Juvia continued walking under the rain, she was soaking wet because she didn't bring her umbrella. She thought she was prepared, but she was not. She knew it would rain if it turned out that way, but she didn't do anything. The fact that she didn't bring her pink umbrella proved that she was not even ready if he'll deny her. Her heart was in pieces now.

Now he was left there all alone, under the heavy rains, but he didn't know what to do. He sighed heavily removing some of the stress he had undergone while Juvia and he talked a while back. He didn't expect those. He didn't expect to see her in a state like that. He never thought he would see that face of Juvia again after she joined Fairy Tail. That stoic and expressionless face. He remembered how she smiled at him, that warm and loving smile. And that made him run after her under the rain.

"Juvia!"

She pretended not to hear him as she continued walking away. How would she not know his voice when it was only his voice that runs inside her head every moment? She continued walking, when she felt the rain stopped hitting her. _Did the rain stop? Impossible! _It was when she felt someone's presence beside her; someone who was holding an umbrella made of ice.

"Go away, Gray-sama. Juvia wants to move on now and she can't do that if you're here beside her."

Now she was being cold to her. _What the hell Juvia!_

"Juvia!" He held her arms and stopped her, and turned her to him.

"Gray-sama please! Just leave Juvia alone! She already knew the truth! She understands that you don't have feelings for her. She's just a friend to you. Now, she needs time to accept this truly because she is lying if she would say that she accepts it now. But believe her. She will move on someday." She smiled at him, and continued walking away, leaving him behind.

He was angry at himself. _You're an idiot, Gray. You hurt her. Now she doesn't want to talk to you._ But he didn't want to move; he didn't even follow her again.

He sighed. _I don't know, Juvia. I don't know how to explain this to you. I don't know. I'm confused. There are lots of ways to save you that time, but why did I die for you if you're only just a friend?_

* * *

So how was it? :) Thank you for reading! I love you all. :) I wish i can still continue Behind those lies. It's a naruto fanfic. :)) But I can't promise you. lol. Anyway, please leave your reviews, friends! Love you all. :)

xoxoKana-himExoxo


	2. Chapter 2-Author's Note

Author's note:

Hi! :) My roommate told me that I need a sequel for this story since it's a cliff-hanger, but I'm still struggling to decide if I need a sequel or not because for me, it's fine as it is. So, since I can't decide (I want to but I need to push it lol), I'll let you guys decide if you want a sequel. Just leave your reviews or pm me. :)) And it could help if you'll tell me what you want to know more about the story. :))) If it's possible I need ten reviews and pm to push me. lol. Minna arigatou gozaimasu! :))

love lots,

xoxoKana-himExoxo


	3. Chapter 3-Author

Author's note part 2:

Hi everyone! I was so touched to your reviews! :)) And since I already got 11 reviews saying I should make a sequel (21 if you would count Aquamarine2002's lol. i love you mwah!) A promise is a promise so... I AM GOING TO MAKE A SEQUEL FOR THIS STORY. Are you happy now? XD But I'm going to start writing it next week because I'm really busy this week for a performance this Saturday, and we have exams today. -_- ugh. I'll update you guys if the sequel is out.

Thank you for your inspiring reviews! I love you all! :D

love lots,

xoxoKana-himExoxo


End file.
